Sister of an Avatar
by Lady Juse
Summary: A tale of what might have been during and after the comet's return, a musical. Parings-too many to list, AU; Rated T for themes
1. Chapter 1

**Sister of an Avatar**

Chapter 1

(Universal)Disclaimer: I have no legal rights to Avatar or to the songs (except for the opening numbers of acts 1 and 2!)

* * *

A girl with brown hair, wearing a 'Defy Gravity' Shirt and jeans was sitting on a chair, looking up she said, "Hello! I'm Lady Juse, and I'm here to tell of a tale called Avatar: The: Legend of Kya-"

A green-skinned girl, with a very similar resemblance to Zuko, wearing an indigo robe, brown boots, long brown hair, and a black witch's hat and matching black cape ran in and cried, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa!_ _Kya?_ No!"

Juse just looked and her and stated, "But Neikan, people _want_ to hear about the next Avatar!"

Neikan shot back with "Well, not when it`s a next generation story!"

Juse was annoyed, but said "_Fine!_ The tale is called Sister of an Avatar!"

Neikan just said "Just get to the opening number!"

Juse was a little scared and replied "Okay, okay...no need to get stingy! Anywho, here are the Spirits of the Music: Kangen, Benzaiten and Ongaku! Hit it girls!"

Three spirits, all with pale skin and dark hair, wearing robes woven from night itself sang:  
_Back, back when the world was filled with fear  
__Screams could be heard in ev'ry ear  
__They all feared the return of the comet  
__No one could stop it!_

_But then a kid came, gave 'em hope!  
__It's the only way they can cope  
__Now the comet is back  
__Time for our heroes to attack!_

The girl, with the name 'Kangen' sewn in gold onto her robe then said 'This is where the tale begins...'

* * *

This was it; Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Teo, The Duke, Haru, Hakoda, Chit Sang, Iroh, Mai, Ursa, Ty Lee and a new ally, Tenkuu who was an Airbender, were invading the Fire Capital, on the day of the comet.

"Some of you won't return, but remember, you died for a great cause; and we'll remember you." Sokka said moments before the came charging in.

Aang flew directly to Ozai and said "Ozai it is over!"

Ozai just laughed and said "What? You're just a kid!"

Aang said "You're just an old wimp about to get is butt kicked by a 12 year old fully realized Avatar!"

Aang then fought Ozai, dodging and using all four elements, but his power matched Ozai's.

Aang new what he had to do, closing his eyes, he focused, letting go of Katara; two words flowing from his lips "Goodbye Katara,"

He opened his eyes and they glowed as Aang felt all the power and knowledge of his past lives flowing into him.

The glow stopped.

Aang then pulled all the elements together to create an attack so powerful it took both lives.

Katara saw Aang limping towards her

"_Aang_" She cried "How did it go?"

"I...I did it Katara" were that last words the young Avatar said.

* * *

Toph and Sokka were fighting, Suki got killed as they entered the city. The Dai Lee were closing in on them...

Sokka looked at Toph and whispered "Toph, will you marry me?"

Toph shrieked "I don't think now is the best time! _And_ we're too young!"

Sokka didn't think of that so he said "It may well be the only time! I love you... and not real marriage, just a promise, dating type! So?"

Toph, noticing Tenkuu overheard them, cried "Tenkuu!"

Tenkuu, who was fighting off some enemies, yelled "I'm a little busy at the moment!"

Sokka only yelled "Now, Tenkuu!"

"Fine then!" Tenkuu said, eyes rolling. Then taking a deep breath she said really fast "Doyoubothtakeeachotherasboyfriendandgirlfrienduntilthefaithfuldayofyourmarriage?"

They both replied "I do!"

Tenkuu then announced "As some random bystander I now pronounce you-" she was cut of by and attacking enemy, whom she fights off "You may kiss-" cut off again by the same enemy "You may kiss-" she was cut off by another enemy, annoyed she just yelled "Just kiss already!"

Toph and Sokka intertwine in a kiss until Sokka got hit in the back with earth, killing him.

Toph knew the killer, Long Feing. With a single thrust of energy she killed the killer of the man she kissed.

* * *

Zuko ran, as he did, he saw the other battles have ended, yet Zuko has seen no sign of Azula; he stopped and looked around, he saw that Katara and Toph were crying, looking harder he saw that Aang was in Katara's arms and Sokka was in Toph's he ran over to see what was wrong, they told what happened, that Aang had died fighting Ozai and that Ozai was also dead. Sokka was also dead.

Zuko saw Azula running away like a coward, he followed her. As he did he saw his Uncle, fighting several Fire Nation Guards and Dai Li agents alike; relieved he was alive, but still fuelled by his hate for Azula he ran and confronted her! He shot several fire blasts at her but Azula threw a blue fire whip at him…Zuko fell to the ground.

Iroh heard a grunt and turned just in time to see his nephew fall…and his killer laughing…a single thought swept through his mind…Lu Ten lying in the dust; just like Zuko.

Iroh then whispered something barely audible: _"Zuko, my son"_

Iroh ran to Azula ready to avenge his nephew's death, roaring that Zuko will be avenged.

Upon hearing his name; Zuko's eyes opened…not very much because of the attack but enough to see the battle between the two greatest Firebenders Zuko has ever known. Azula threw multiple blue fire blasts and lighting attacks at Iroh…he dogged them with ease. Iroh then threw his fair share of attacks…including his breath of fire. Azula then made a giant blue fireball swirling with lighting…Iroh didn't have the power to dodge it…his last thoughts were _Ah…well, there is no use living anymore_.

Zuko then opened his eyes fully just to see his uncle die…around Azula, Zuko and the now dead body of Iroh…there was _everyone_, to them…this was the fight to determine who will rule the Fire Nation. Zuko got up and his flaming glare met Azula's 'frozen fire' glance. He said precisely nine words to his sister: "If I was the Avatar…my eyes would be glowing".

Azula laughed "Why would you even _care_ for that fool of a man?"

They were circling each other still looking at each other as Zuko answers "Because his has been a father to me"

She laughed yet again.

"You have took so much away from me" Zuko continued "…my honour...for I know that you told him to do it to me…father's love…I was always second rate to you, _everyone _loved you…everyone except mother, Uncle and Team Avatar!"

Azula then jeered "But now that Iroh, Mother and most of 'Team Avatar' is dead…there is no one loving you anymore"

"You may _think_ that Azula," Zuko stated

Zuko then shot fire blasts at her…only some of them hit.

Azula then made a long bolt of electricity; Zuko prepared himself to redirect it, but Azula aimed it at his heart…Zuko fell, in front of Katara and Toph.

* * *

Zuko awoke in a meadow; he remembered it somehow, but not sure where exactly. It then hit him that it was the meadow that he was at the night his ship exploded, the night he entered a limbo...when he was dead but not really dead...the Fire Lilies were still as they were, he never understood this place, after his visit.

Just as he recognized the place, he saw four people running towards him…they were: Aang, Sokka, Iroh and…Lu Ten.

"Wha, what happened?"

"You died"

"_What!?" _Zuko cried; "_Again?_"

"Sadly, yes," a familiar voice sighed

He looked behind him and saw three girls, two looked familiar, but one wasn't. The first one that he recognized was his mom's, he remembered then that she died fighting.

"Hello Zuko," The girl with pale skin, black hair and brown eyes waved, "Remember me?"

Zuko kept staring at her

"Oh yeah," She giggled, embarrassed "I didn't tell you who I am! I'm Seishou, the Spirit Queen,"

The pale girl with black eyes and hair with a robe of black, thin with a round head smiled "My name is Kyoudai, I'm the Avatar Spirit"

"It's her job to pick the next Avatar and to keep the body stable, and protected, when the Avatar is in the Spirit World," Aang explained

"Sometimes I do nothing if the moment is dramatic. Other times I do some things for a humorous effect, if the moment is not dramatic, to mess with those watching him." Kyoudai told Zuko

"Ah," Zuko understood "But I'm still confused"

"About what?" Sokka asked

"This whole place," Zuko explained, "All I know is that this is the part of the Sprit World where the spirits go that have Earthly Attachment and they have the choice to return. I also know that the only way that one here can become a 'true' member of the Sprit World was if the one that attaches him to the earth either dies or moves on."

"And?"

"Lu Ten is still here; shouldn't he be in the _true_ Spirit World?"

"You see, the one that attaches him, Iroh, is in the limbo," Kyoudai explained

"So he's not dead" Seishou continued "But since he thought he died trying to avenge you, the Spirits already made up their minds"

"Oh," Zuko commented "Also, why are we wearing the clothes we were wearing when we died? Aang told me it's the clothes that are our normal clothes, and appearances is what we are in the Spirit World,"

"You see," Aang said "This is not the _true_ Spirit World, so it doesn't work like it,"

"Ah..."

"And," Sokka explained "When one _dies_ and arrives here, and stays, the clothes they whore when they died become their spirit clothes..."

"Oh"

Sokka then said "Ursa and Iroh will like to have a privet word with you now,"

With that, Zuko, Iroh and Ursa were the only ones there.

"Why was he even here?" Zuko asked

"Why not?" Ursa responded

"Listen Zuko, you _need_ to return to the Physical World!" Iroh told his nephew,

"But Uncle," Zuko looked at Iroh "What if I fail?"

"You won't, Nephew," Iroh explained "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think."

"You'll be a wonderful Fire Lord, Zuko" Ursa whispered before her and Iroh embraced Zuko, noticing that Ursa and Iroh were face to face, Ursa then mouthed "_Should we tell him_?"

Iroh thought for a moment or two before "_Not yet_" it was barely even a whisper, but Ursa heard it.

After they hugged, Seishou came back with a stick, which Zuko knew was the way to get back the Physical World.

_Tap._

* * *

Azula was laughing harnessing the energy of the comet over head, about to kill them all.

This is when Zuko awoke with the lightning coursing through his body, he sat up wielded his swords and killed Azula.

The Fire Lord hair piece was at Zuko's feet. The Banished Prince picked it up and then yelled:

"Citizens of the Four Nations, I know that my nation has brought on an era of fear and hate, but now that Ozai is dead, and I'm the only living member of the royal family I will make a difference, starting with returning all the land the Fire Nation has conquered in the pass 100 years."

Then a female Fire Sage named Tetsujin, at an age of 16, then took the hair piece and crowned Zuko as the new Fire Lord.

They all applauded as Tetsujin boomed "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Iroh was sitting in the grass next to Ursa, sighing she said "Remember how we met?"

"Yes my love" Iroh whispered before they kissed.

* * *

Iroh, at age 17, was walking through the Fire Nation capital when he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm SO-" he said helping the person up "-wow!"

It was a beautiful lady, younger than him.

"My, my name's Iroh"

"Ursa..."

* * *

The years past and they grew closer, Ursa introduced Iroh to her best friend, Jasmine, and it was love at first sight.

The night after Iroh and Jasmine met, Azulon announced that Iroh and Jasmine were to marry in a week.

* * *

The years pass after the wedding and Iroh and Jasmine are gifted with a baby boy, sadly, Jasmine dies giving birth to him, the son's name were the last words she spoke: "_Lu Ten_"

* * *

Two years after Jasmine's death, Ursa and Ozai were to be wed. When Iroh got the news, he was shocked! Iroh _knew_ that Ursa didn't love Ozai, but...did he? Or was it just that he got the same feeling around Ursa, ever since Jasmine died?

* * *

The day of the wedding, Iroh and Ursa had a talk...

"Iroh, I don't think I can do this," Ursa admitted as she did her make up,

"Come on Ursa," Iroh explained "Ozai's not so bad once you get used to him, like a rash!"

"You just don't get it!" Ursa cried "I don't love Ozai, Iroh, I love _you_!"

Iroh took this as a shock, "Ursa, I love you too, but we can't be together"

"Yes we can, I have a plan..."

* * *

A week after the wedding, Ozai was out of town so Ursa and Iroh met; to do what they wanted to do for a long time.

They were both wearing loose clothing, so that it'll be easier.

Ursa sat next to Iroh, undressing,  
_Kiss Me too fiercely  
__Hold me too tight  
__I need help believing  
__You're with me tonight  
__My wildest dreams  
__Could not forsee  
__Lying beside you  
__With you wanting me _

She lay down next to Iroh, explaining how that this is the one moment that they can truly be together,  
_And just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I've lost all resistance  
__And crossed some borderline  
__And if it turns out  
__It's over too fast  
__I'll make every last moment last  
__As long as you're mine_

Iroh explained how he is a different man because of her, and how he somehow fell for her,  
_Maybe I'm brainless  
__Maybe I'm wise  
__But you've got me seeing  
__Though different eyes  
__Somehow I've fallen  
__Under your spell  
__And somehow I'm feeling  
__It's up that I fell_

They both looked into each other's eyes, feeling this feeling for the first time,  
_Every moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__I'll wake up my body  
__And make up for lost time_

Iroh wondered aloud about their future together, if there will be one,  
_Say there's no future  
__For us as a pair_

They both didn't know, or cared if they had a future together, for now was what mattered to them,  
_And though I know I may know  
__I don't care  
__Just for this moment  
__As long as you're mine  
__Come be how you want to  
__And see how bright we shine  
__Borrow the moonlight  
__Until it is though  
__And know I'll be here holding you  
__As long as you're mine_

Iroh noticed Ursa was in deep thought, so he asked "What is it?"

"It's just for the first time," Ursa explained, for she knew how the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes thought of the Fire Nation "I feel...wicked!"

The candles in the room went out, but they didn't.

* * *

Time seamed to fly and before anyone knew it, Ursa was giving birth to a boy. Ozai was suspicious of this, but seamed to be the only one.

Ursa named the boy 'Zuko'

* * *

A year passed and Ozai knew what was up, so one night, he jumped Ursa and started to undress her.

Ursa tried to cry and call for help,

"_Help! Help! Help! Somebody HELP!_"

But Ozai had hit her on the head and snarled:

"Shut UP! You _**BRAT**_!" I wanted to have an heir, and what do you do? You have _**SEX**_ with my brother!"

"But..." Ursa stalled

"No butts except for ours!" Ozai growled "Now, be a good girl and co-operate, or I'll kill those who you love..."

Ursa sighed and whispered "_Fine,_"

* * *

The next day, Ursa and Iroh were talking,

"Ursa, what happened?" Iroh asked "One moment last night I hear you calling for help, then I hear a smack, I ran to where I heard the sounds, but couldn't get in"

"Iroh..." Ursa began, "Ozai knows,"

Iroh nodded in understanding what she means,

"Iroh, he...he..." Ursa sobbed

"He what, Ursa?" Iroh asked

"_**HE RAPED ME**_!" Ursa cried "He raped me, then he threatened me to co-operate!"

Ursa sobbed in her hands, Iroh patted her shoulders, telling her that it'll be okay,

"_**No!**_" She cried, "I'll _never_ be okay, for all we know a monster in growing inside me because of _**HIM**_!

"Yes it will Ursa, because you have me, Lu Ten and Zuko now"

* * *

The year seamed to drag by for Ursa, but before she knew it, she gave birth to that, that, thing...Ozai named after his father, Azula...

* * *

Ursa and Iroh fell out of that memory, as Sokka said,

"Wait, you two had _**SEX**_?"

"AND I can't believe you never told Zuko that you acutely his father!" Aang cried at Iroh

"Well you see-" Iroh started, but was interrupted by Lu Ten,

"Why didn't you tell me father?"

"I _wanted_ to," Iroh said "I _wanted_ to tell you and Zuko, but I was afraid that it'll go around"

* * *

In the Fire Nation, Fire Lord Zuko got two letters from the Earth Kingdom, one reporting a prophecy made, and the other reporting the rebuilding of Ba Sing Se and of a man that Earth King Kuei found, said to be a wizard.

"I still can't believe that they weren't joking about burning Ba Sing Se to the ground." Zuko said

Luckily all the citizens evacuated the city before the burning. The report said that the city is being rebuilt using the green stones found around and emeralds.

The 'Wizard', was found by Kuei in a ballon on Kuei's travels. This wizard told Kuei that he was finding his way to an unknown city but the winds took him here, even though he tried using all his powers.

The report on the prophecy stated that Madame Wu had a vision that the nations might find interesting:

_A girl of two opposite nations will have extraordinary power!  
__She'll be the daughter of a former banished prince and of a powerful Waterbender.  
__Not knowing of her power until the day she turns five.  
__Born green, like the earth.  
__Feared by her father  
__Hated by a Wizard  
__Friends of a lady of lava  
__Loved by a tornado boy;  
__With dreams bigger than Ba Sing Se!  
__For this girl is...Wicked!_

Zuko didn't think of it much, but kept it anyways.

* * *

Tenkuu was walking at the rebuilt Western Air Temple, where she met Team Avatar, where she didn't die...

* * *

It was a peaceful day at the Western Air Temple; Tenkuu was running around, excited that she's going to be in the Sanctuary to meditate.

"Well, Tenkuu dear" her caretaker explained "you deserve it,"

Tenkuu was so overjoyed; she didn't even notice the fireballs hitting her on the arm.

"Tenkuu!" someone shouted "RUN!!!"

"No!" she responded "Not without you guys!"

"Listen, you need to find the Avatar!" another yelled

Tenkuu nodded and took a shortcut through some vines,

"Ow! This was much easier when I was younger!"

Tenkuu made it to the doors in minutes, but the solders were gaining on her. In a quick flash she ran, opened the doors and flew in, shutting the doors before they even got close.

When they got to the doors they realized the doors were placidly bolted shut! Even _with_ the power of the comet, the efforts were in vain.

* * *

A hundred years passed since Tenkuu has seen the light of day. Her hand was still on the statue, her nails still pink with the Airbending symbol on them. She fell in love with Sokka, Zuko, Teo and Aang.

* * *

Tenkuu laughed, coming from being a peaceful young woman, to killing.

Ironic, to her at least.

* * *

Iroh was the first to speak after a silence,

"The prophecy"

"Hoax" Sokka replied

"Well, even if it isn't, we should still try make it come true" Aang explained

"And Ba Sing Se is to be rebuilt out of green!" Sokka cried

"I heard a working nickname is 'The Emerald City'" Iroh said

"Now that could _never_ catch on!" Sokka yelled

"And what about this Wizard fellow?" Aang asked the two men,

"Keep out eyes on him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Zuko was walking in the royal courtyard, when a familiar object caught is attention. Although it was broken, he still recognized it.

Katara's necklace.

Zuko took it into the place and began repairing it.

"_Hmm..._" Zuko thought "_Needs a new collar_"

Zuko took a piece of Fire Nation red leather and measured it so that it'll fit on Katara, unfastened the pendent from the old one and placed it on the new strand of leather.

He added a fastener to the ends of the leather strand.

"Perfect"

He then asked someone to invite Katara to the Southern Garden.

The Fire Lord smiled as he placed the necklace in a silk bag.

* * *

He met the young Water Tribe woman in the garden.

"Zuko?" Katara asked "Why did you invite me here? Just because we are both the last in our family lines isn't a good enough excuse!"

"Here," he handed her the bag before running inside....

"What!" Katara cried "Zuko!" she then opened the bag "ohh, my necklace, he...he fixed it"

She ran her fingers over the carving before remembering something, sighing, she sat down,

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
__I guess I've already won that  
__No man is worth the aggravation _

The Spirits of Song appeared just at that moment to hear her cry,

_That's ancient history,  
__Been there  
__Done that!_

The Spirits had a plan with Sokka, Aang and Iroh to try and get Katara say she's in love with Zuko,

_Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
__He's the earth and heaven to ya  
__Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
__Girl ya can't conceal it  
__We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of _

Katara shook her head, denying this feeling for Zuko

_Ooooh  
__No chance, no way, I won't say it, no! No! _

The Spirits swung, telling her how she acted around Zuko since the battle

_You swoon, you sigh  
__Why deny it, uh oh _

Katara made an excuse to why she can't love Zuko,

_It's too...cliché  
__I won't say I'm in love  
__(Oooooh ooooh oooh) _

She remembered Jet, how it might be like that for her and Zuko,

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
__It feels so good when ya start out  
__My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
__"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"  
__Ooooh oooh _

These spirits won't give up until she admits it,

_You keep on denying  
__Who you are and how you're feelin'  
__Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
__Face it like a grown up  
__When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad? _

Katara kept on denying it, but she smiled when she suddenly thought of Zuko,

_Woah  
__No chance, no way, I won't say it, no! No! _

Spirits noticed her grin and told her that that size of a grin, proved she was in love,

_Give up, or give in  
__Check the grin, you're in love! _

Katara got up and lied that she can't picture her and Zuko together,

_This scene won't play  
__I won't say I'm in love_

The sprits told her to listen to hear that she's in love

_You're doing it  
__Read our lips you're in love!_

Katara told the 'voices in her head' that they don't have it strait,

_You're way off base  
__I won't say it_

The sprits shook their heads with a grin,

_She won't say it no_

Katara yelled at the spirits for being on her; sitting down with her arms crossed,

_Get off my case  
__I won't say it _

The spirits relived themselves to Katara and Kangen sat next to Katara,

_Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love _

Katara then looked at her necklace and finally stopped denying it,

_Ooooooh  
__At least out loud  
__I won't say I'm in....love _

Kangen then stood next to the Benzaiten and Ongaku, vanishing to the Spirit World

_Sha la la la la la..._

They sighed as they returned to the Spirit World and saw the faces of Aang, Sokka and Iroh.

"One down, one to go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A week passed since Katara got her necklace back, and Zuko was holding a ball, inviting all those that he knew.

* * *

Aang, Sokka and Iroh were planning how to get Zuko and Katara together,

"What if we..."

"NO!"

"Oh! Oh! What if we encourage Zuko to kiss Katara?"

"How?"

Sokka only grinned.

* * *

Zuko was waiting for Katara to come, he saw allot of old friends.

Katara walked gracefully into the palace, wearing a pink, blue and white gown. Her hair was braided and twisted into an elegant knot. Toph was by her side, in a green and gold dress and her hair was down.

The young Water Tribes woman walked up to the new Fire Lord,

"Care for a dance, Lady Katara?" The Fire Lord offered Katara his hand, she accepted.

* * *

The danced a traditional Fire Nation formal dance, Katara not knowing it followed in Zuko's lead.

* * *

After they danced, Zuko lead Katara down into the new garden...

Sokka looked and the spirits they could get to help them..."Okay, First, we've got to create 'The mood'" He then got the sprits that came with them to play the objects like instruments,

"Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words"

Sokka then started to sing:  
_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
__But there's something about her  
__And you don't know why  
__But you're dying to try  
__You wanna kiss the girl _

Aang and Iroh joined in, getting the idea  
_Yes, you want her  
__Look at her, you know you do  
__It's possible she wants you, too  
__There is one way to ask her  
__It don't take a word  
__Not a single word  
__Go on and kiss the girl _

Sokka turned to the Spirits behind him "Sing with me now" and they all sang:  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__My, oh, my  
__Look at the boy too shy  
__He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__Ain't that sad  
__Ain't it shame, too bad  
__You gonna miss the girl _

Zuko helped Katara into a boat in a small lake that was the turtle duck pond. Then Yue moved the boat as the others sang:  
_Now's your moment  
__Floating in a blue lagoon  
__Boy, you better do it soon  
__No time will be better  
__She don't say a word  
__And she won't say a word  
__Until you kiss the girl _

Yue raised the boat in the air using her Waterbending and joined in the song:  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__Don't be scared  
__You got the mood prepared  
__Go on and kiss the girl  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__Don' stop now  
__Don' try to hide it how  
__You wanna kiss the girl  
__  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__Float along  
__Listen to the song  
__The song say kiss the girl  
__Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
__Music play  
__Do what the music say  
__You wanna kiss the girl _

Zuko and Katara got closer together...and the others got excited:  
_You've got to kiss the girl  
__Why don't you kiss the girl  
__You gotta kiss the girl  
__Go on and kiss the girl_

Zuko and Katara kissed and the spirits left.

"Mission Accomplished!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Five years pass and Zuko and Katara got closer. One the fifth year anniversary that they first kissed Zuko asked something that he wanted to ask her five years ago.

"Katara will you marry me?"

"YES!"

* * *

Katara ran to Toph to tell her the news, entering Toph's room she heard the wonderful music of Toph's music box that Zuko gave Toph for her birthday, that's colours of the Earth Kingdom.

"Toph! Toph!" Katara cried "Guess what"

"What?" Toph murmured

"Zuko proposed to me!"

Toph looked at Katara, fighting back tears...

"Wow...Katara...that's great..."

"Well I've got to go!" Katara cried and ran off

When Toph couldn't feel Katara anymore she whispered

"For you..."  
_Hands touch, eyes meet  
__Sudden silence, sudden heat  
__Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
__He could be that boy  
__But I'm not that girl _

Toph remembered how Zuko and Katara acted, how she knew they liked each other, but told herself not to dream...  
_Don't dream too far  
__Don't lose sight of who you are  
__Don't remember that rush of joy  
__He could be that boy  
__I'm not that girl_

Toph had always daydreamed what the world be like if Zuko _liked_ her. Then Aang, Sokka and Iroh might still be alive.  
_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
__To the land of what-might-have-been  
__But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
__When reality sets back in_

Toph had always imagined on how Katara would look, to be loved by Zuko...  
_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
__She who's winsome, she wins him  
__Gold hair with a gentle curl  
__That's the girl he chose  
__And Spirits knows  
__I'm not that girl_

Toph then remembered that no matter how she wished...she couldn't change how Zuko feels..  
_Don't wish...don't start  
__Wishing only wounds the heart  
__I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
__There's a girl I know  
__He loves her...so_

Toph then sung, with all her sorrow:  
_I'm not that girl_

Sokka looked at Toph crying, then said "I can't believe the hearts we're breaking because of this prophecy!" he then looked at Aang and Iroh "THAT MIGHT NOT COME TRUE!"

"So Toph has a crush on my Nephew..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Early one morning a month before the wedding, Zuko ran into Song again

"Oh...hey Song...sorry about stealing your Ostrichhorse"

"Ah well, you're forgiven" Song shrugged "Anyways I want to say that I'm so sorry about your uncle..."

"Thanks"

"Oh, and I've heard that you and Katara are getting married...can I sing at the wedding?"

"Let's see what Katara has to say..."

A day later Zuko and Katara went to a theatre to see if Song can sing.

Music began and Song began to sing her feelings that Zuko and Katara are getting married...

_It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care_

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

_I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song  
_

_Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you  
_

_I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind  
_

_Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you_

After the song, Zuko and Katara ran up to Song and told her that she will sing at the wedding.

"Wow...Song can sing..." Sokka exclaimed "Who would of thought!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

It was the day of the wedding…Zuko and Katara were preparing; getting dressed and their hair done: Zuko with his traditional Fire Lord while Katara had her regular hair loopies and a top-knot.

They both wore a combination of the wedding outfits of both their nations, to symbolize the merging of the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. Zuko's wedding outfit was Fire Nation dominate and Katara's was Water Tribe dominate.

As Katara got her dress on; she thought about those who died how proud they might be of them…

At the wedding; the guests were all talking and waiting...Zuko wished that his uncle was still alive, that he was there on this day...that and if his mother was also here...those to things would make this day better.

The music grew louder and Katara came gliding down the isle. With the Fire Nation veil hiding her face.

Once the two got to the podium, the music ended and, they recited their vows...no one paid very much attention until:

"With these guests as a witness, I pronounce you Fire Lord and Fire Lady; Zuko, you may now kiss the bride."

As the newlyweds kissed; the music started back up again and they all went to the reception...

All that is, except for Tenkuu...she was still sitting...tears running down her cheeks, singing softly:

_Don't wish...don't start  
__Wishing only wounds the heart:_

Little to her knowledge...Teo was also there...watching the broken hearted Air Nomad...

_There's a girl I know  
__He loves her...so  
__I'm not...  
__That girl:_

* * *

A/N: I know it's short! But I'll make it you to you guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

It was the wedding reception; and the hall was filled with people: all the guests were sitting at round tables draped with white table cloths.

After the wedding cake, decorated on the top with a combination of the Firebending symbol and the Waterbending symbol; shaped like a heart, Song announced that it was now time for Zuko and Katara's first dance…

Zuko and Katara walked to the center of the dance floor and got into the position for the traditional wedding dance; their left hand touching and waited for Song to begin

_Tale as old as time  
__True as it can be  
__Barely even friends  
__Then somebody bends  
__Unexpectedly_

Zuko twirled Katara under his arm and placed his right arm on her back as Katara placed her right hand on his shoulder; and they glided across the dance floor.

_Just a little change  
__Small to say the least  
__Both a little scared  
__Neither one prepared  
__Beauty and the Beast_

Then; Toph and Lee, Jin and Sen Su, as well as several other coupels came onto the dance floor and joined into the dance were the newlyweds were.

_Ever just the same  
__Ever a surprise  
__Ever as before  
__Ever just as sure  
__As the sun will rise_

Then, all the men twirled out their girls and all the girls spun before going back to their man; this time both of them holding on to each other's shoulders, as close as allowed with their hands on the shoulders.

_Tale as old as time  
__Tune as old as song  
__Bittersweet and strange  
__Finding you can change  
__Learning you were wrong_

Then Zuko and Katara went into and embrace, still dancing as the music neared an end…

_Certain as the sun  
__Rising in the east  
__Tale as old as time  
__Song as old as rhyme  
__Beauty and the Beast_

All the other stopped, watching Zuko and Katara, leaning in for a kiss…

_Tale as old as time  
__Song as old as rhyme  
__Beauty and…the Beast_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Lady Juse and Neikan were sitting down and Juse announced "Act 1 is complete!"

"Now, Act 2 is the part where I come in!" Neikan added

"Act 1 was to just show who will be with whom." Juse explained

"Now what?" Neikan looked at Juse

"Umm..." Juse Stammered "LET'S TALK TO AANG, SOKKA AND IROH!!!!!!!"

"RIGHT-O"

The two of them then walked over to Aang, Sokka and Iroh.

"Hey…."

"Hi"

"Sup"

"Hello"

"Tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay…so Aang; how do you feel that there hasn't been a new Avatar yet?"

"I think that it's just sad how there hasn't been a Waterbender born yet…and yet I think that the Avatar will be born into the Royal Family…"

"Of the Fire Nation"

"Yea…"

"Okay…so…what do you think of all the couples?"

"You mean: Katara and Zuko, Lee and Toph, Jin and Sen Su, Teo and Tenkuu and Ty Lee and Haru?"

"Yea…"

"Well… Katara and Zuko; they needed to get together, Lee and Toph; I wonder how her parents would react to their daughter marrying a farm boy, Jin and Sen Su; they look cute together, Teo and Tenkuu; they can live in the Western Air Temple together…and Ty Lee and Haru; how can Ty Lee like that _stupid_ moustache?"

"I have _no_ idea…"

"Well then, the deaths of Mai, Hakoda and Kanna?"

"Cruel and unusual!"

"Ookay then…" Juse laughed…"Iroh, when will you tell Zuko…"

"When I think he's ready to learn…"

"Okay…" Juse said "So…that's that then…"


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Lady Juse and Neikan were sitting at a table, drinking tea; Juse looked up and said,

"Welcome back to Sister of an Avatar!"

"We hoped you enjoyed the first act! For I did, a bit" Neikan added

"Now onto act two! Where the fun _really _begins!" Juse exclaimed "Here are the Spirits of the Music singing the Act 2 opening number! Hit it!"

So the Spirits of Music came and sang:

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
__A year after the wedding  
__Lots of things happened  
__Secrets went out  
__While others where trapped in_

_Katara's expecting a baby  
__Could it be the next Avatar?  
__Maybe, Oh...Maybe_

* * *

"Come on Katara…just a bit more…"

"Ahhhh" Katara screamed, never had she thought giving birth was _this_ painful!

"Glad Sokka isn't here Sugar Queen?" Toph asked

"Yeah…I guess…"

* * *

Three hours of labor later; Kya was born, and because Kya was the first child to be born from a Water Tribe in years…she was to pick toys to see if…if…if Kya was the Avatar.

Kya took hours to pick the toys…she picked the Avatar Relics.

The Sages told Zuko and Katara the news…Katara decided to tell Kya when she's 16.

* * *

2 years after Kya's birth Toph and Lee have twins named Dojou and Yurasu. Toph knew that they will be powerful when they are older.

* * *

2 years after Dojou and Yurasu's birth Tenkuu and Teo have a baby boy named Tada. Tenkuu believes that Tada will be a powerful Airbender…like Aang.

* * *

A few years after the birth of Tada and Katara was pregnant. However Tetsujin sensed that this child is odd and dangerous so the Fire Sage sent for and elixir to fix the problem before it was too late.

* * *

Finally after a really slow time; Katara gave birth. It was easer this time.

"Oh Zuko," Katara exclaimed "She looks like you…she even has your eyes"

Katara handed her new daughter to Zuko…the young child cried in her father's arms, Zuko got a good look at her; when her birth blood was washed off, it was reviled that his second daughter was… was…_green_ not a…icky green but it reminded him of Uncle Iroh…the man who died believing it was to avenge him…he couldn't look at her like his daughter…for it'll be another way for him to remember what a weakling and a failure he was. He also didn't want another sore reminder of Iroh's death.

"What should we name her?" Katara asked

"Neikan"

* * *

A week after Neikan's birth Tetsujin reports that the new Princess has no spirit…and only one thing Katara could think of after she was told…_Neikan can't fly_.

Three weeks later what was to become Neikan's best friend was born, Yaiba; daughter of Haru and Ty Lee. She looked as much like her mother as Neikan looks like Zuko.

* * *

2 years afterwards, Neikan and Avatar Kya got a brother, Fuketsu a male Azula.

* * *

Iroh looked at the new Royal Family…sighing.

"I can't believe Neikan is _green!_" Aang exclaimed

"Wait!" Sokka remembered something "remember the prophecy?"

"_Born green, like the earth._" Aang whispered

"Then it's Neikan!" Iroh exclaimed


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

* * *

6 years pass with Zuko and Katara reading to their children the world they lived in. However, Neikan was the only one to believe in the stories:

_"Don't worry father" a 13 year old Kya explained "these stories aren't real"_

_"Yes. They. Are." The 5 year old Neikan growled_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yah-uh!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yah-uh!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Yah-uh!"_

_"Fake" _

_"Real"_

_"Fiction"_

_"History!"_

_"Fiction"_

_"History!"_

_"Fiction!"_

_"_**HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**_" Neikan screeched as she thrust her hand forward and Kya was thrown against the wall._

_"Neikan!" Katara scolded_

_"Sorry!" Neikan said "something just came over me…"_

_It was the next day when Kya told her parents that she felt like 'two hands grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the wall'._

* * *

Soon, it was Kya's sixteenth birthday…Katara told the Fire Sages that she'll tell her daughter…

"…Kya?"

"Yes mother?" Kya's hair was in a Fire Nation female top-knot with braided Hair Loopies fashioned like her mother's and she was wearing a Water Tribe outfit in Fire Nation colours …she looked _so much_ like her mother…

Katara sighed as she sat next to her daughter…"The stories your father and I told you and your siblings were true…and…and…you're the Avatar…"

Kya looked shocked…"No…no…I _can't _be!" she stammered before she took off out the window.

"Kya!" Katara yelled before running to get Zuko.

_

* * *

_

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala

Kya kept running and running until she got to the graves of three people she never met, sobbing that her parents don't want her anymore…she placed her hand on the tombstone of Aang…

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

Kya then found herself in a swampy area she's never seen before...she was very afraid.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_  
_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

She saw a young woman walking towards her...

"Hello, Avatar Kya," She said in a musical voice "I'm Seishou...the Spirit Queen"

"I'm the Avatar?" Kya exclaimed "I thought my mom was lying!"

"She wasn't...the Avatar it very much real...and you'll always have a guide if you're lost..."

"Why?"

"Because..." Seishou explained  
_Night  
And the spirit of life calling  
Mamela  
And a voice  
With the fear of a child asking  
Mamela__  
_

A mountain appeared out of nowhere and Seishou and Kya climbed it.

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great  
Hear these words and have faith  
Have faith__  
_Seishou led Kya to a pond on the mountain...when she looked into it...she didn't see herself...but people she never saw before.

_They live in you_Kya whispered: _  
They live in me  
They're watching over  
Everything we see  
_  
Seishou looked up into the sky and smiled_  
In every creature  
In every star  
In your reflection  
They live in you_Kya laughed:_  
They live in me  
They're watching over  
Everything we see  
_  
Seishou hugged Kya as the world started to fade..._  
In every creature  
In every star  
In your reflection  
They live in you  
_  
Kya was back at the graves...hand still on the stone.

They live in you

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
_

"KYA!" she heard her mother cry

"Mother! Father!"

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
_

"Now let's get you home for the party!" Zuko said

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
_

Before Kya left...she noticed that it wasn't _her_ reflection in the stone as it was when they visited the graves...but the same people in the water...her past lives...

* * *

The party was nice...everyone she knew was there...and she was introduced to who'll teach her Earth and Air.

The party died slowly...but before that Kya left with Toph...Neikan ran to her sister.

"Kya! Wait! I have a gift for you!"

"Aww Neikster you shouldn't have!"

"I know...but I wanted to..."

Neikan then handed her sister a small box.

Kya open this box...inside was nothing more that a golden hair ribbon. Kya picked it up and saw that there were rubies, emeralds, sapphires and diamonds on one side...the rubies were like the Firebending symbol, the emeralds were like the Earthbending symbol, the sapphires were like the Waterbending symbol and the diamonds were like the Airbending symbol. They gems' order was diamond, sapphire, emerald and ruby...the Avatar cycle.

"Seeing as you are the Avatar." Neikan explained

"Neikan" Kya whispered; to which Neikan was worried, Kya only called her sister 'Neikan' when she was being serious, "did you _make_ this?"

"Yeah, I did!" Neikan said proudly

"Well that means I love it more!" Kya laughed hugging her sister.

"Kya come on! Time to go!" Toph yelled. Kya replaced her Fire Nation hair ribbon with her new one "Coming!"

"I'll see you when you learn Firebending!" Neikan yelled


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

One week passed since the departure of Kya and Zuko had gotten a letter...

_Fire Lord,_

_I know who you are and where you live, so I know how to end you and the bloodline_

It wasn't all that threatening...but it was enough for Zuko to want to go see the Wizard...who said that he'll help when the Avatar can't.

Because Katara has to go...they decided to take Neikan and Fuketsu along.

When they heard the news…Neikan asked if her best friend; Yaiba could tag along…to which all the parents couldn't say 'no'.

They didn't tell Yaiba until they day of departure.

"...and I have _no idea_ why mum and dad packed my things...I think they want me to go somewhere..." Yaiba explained to Neikan

"And I know where"

"What do you mean Neikie?" Yaiba was confused

"Come with me." Neikan, in a black top like her mom's Fire Nation disguise, deep purple leggings, dark green and deep sea blue skirts like her friend's mother and brown-knee high boots, whispered "To the Emerald City."

They heard far-off tourists laughing

_One short day  
__In the Emerald City_

"Oh," Yaiba giggled, straitening her light jade green knee high dress and brushing the dust off her shoes like her mother's. "I've always wanted to see the Emerald City:"

_One short day  
__In the Emerald City_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when they entered the city. The kid's eyes are closed as they get to the station.

"Okay," Katara instructed as they stepped of the train "Open your eyes"

The three of them opened their eyes and saw the city for the first time

_Emerald City_

The streets were paved with green stones with gold between them, set with emeralds. The houses where white, had green doors, window pains and awnings.

The rings where rebuilt out of green stone and in the distance, easily seen from their spot; stood the palace, looking more extravagant then before, the same design of the streets with a roof of emerald shingles and at the top there was the Earth Kingdom embalm in emerald with a gold finial.

The three of them had only one thing to say

"Oh!"

"My!"

"God!"

Neikan then grabs Yaiba by the hand "Come on Yaiba!" before they started their day of sight-seeing.

_One short day  
__In the Emerald City_

_One short day  
__Full of so much to do_

_Ev'ry way  
__That you look in the city  
__There's something exquisite  
__You'll want to visit  
__Before the day's through_

The two friends were walking along the streets, looking at all the sights; looking at a tall building Neikan exclaimed "_There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees!_"

"_Dress salons!_" Yaiba added

"_And libraries!_

"_Palaces!_"

"_Museums!_"

"_A hundred strong:_" Both of them smiled "_There are wonders like I've never seen_"

"_It's all grand_" Yaiba exclaimed

"_And it's all green!_" Neikan laughed

The two friends smiled as they knew where they wanted to live.

_I think we've found the place where we belong!  
__I wanna be  
__In this hoi polloi_

"_So I'll be back for good someday_" Neikan announced, pointing to herself

"_To make my life and make my way_" Yaiba smiled at her friend

"_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy:_" The two of them started to journey further into the city

* * *

The two best friends finally got to the middle ring. There, there was a pentagon-like square, with beautiful shops and in the center that is a star that has dancers, 5 girls and 5 boys.

They all watched the dancers in awe.

_One short day  
__In the Emerald City_

_One short day  
__To have a lifetime of fun_

_One short day_

The dance ended and they all applauded; Neikan and Yaiba knew that they will make their mark in Ba Sing Se…

_And we're warning the city  
__Now that we're in here  
__You'll know we've been here_

_Before we are done!_

Neikan just saw a little boy…she wanted just to say 'hi' but the mother whisked him away…calling the Princess a 'freak'.

Neikan looked off into space; only to be pulled by the wrist by Yaiba "Neikie- come on - we'll be late for Wizomania!"

The two best friends walked to the outdoor stage where 'Wizomania' was playing…

_Who's the mage  
__Whose major itinerary  
__Is making all Oz merrier?_

Neikan looked in awe…realizing her wishes to meet the Wizard.

_Who's the sage  
__Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
__Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning  
__Has all of Oz honeymooning?  
__Woo - oo -oo  
__Wizn't he wonderful?  
__(Our wonderful Wizard!)_

As the Wizomania Chorus repeated their song; Neikan and Yaiba made their way to the upper ring.

* * *

In the middle and upper ring there are extravagant well-kept gardens of emerald green grass and ruby red flowers all under the sapphire blue sky.

_One short day  
__In the Emerald City_

_One short day  
__To have a lifetime  
__Of fun_

The two of them found themselves sitting on the stairs of the palace, made of what looks like green marble. The sun was setting; ending their day.

The Palace was more beautiful up close, there were many balconies and the floors were alternating tiles of green and gold.

_What a way  
__To be seeing the city:_

Neikan and Yaiba loved seeing how large this city really was.

_Where so many roam to_

The two saw the others finally catching up they then announced their plans.

_We'll call it home, too  
__And then, just like now  
__We can say:  
__We're just two friends_

"_Two good friends_" Neikan smiled hugging Yaiba

"_Two _best_ friends_" Yaiba corrected Neikan

_Sharing one wonderful  
__One short:_

A guard then came running; excited, he tripped before picking himself up and announcing "The Wizard will see you now!"

_Day!_

* * *

They made their way to the throne room, it was all round except for the side with the throne which was gold and had green velvet.

They met the Earth King who told the Dai Lee to open a door that was behind the throne...now Neikan, Yaiba and Fuketsu weren't allowed to meet the Wizard...but Neikan really wanted to.

Before the meeting, however...Neikan asked why they call Ba Sing Se 'the world' in the Forbidden Language; to which they all were shocked that she _knew_ those horrible words.

* * *

Two hours felt more like two days but the leaders of the Nations came out of the room and said that The Wizard told Zuko to send Neikan to the Fire Sages for training, wanting her friend to share her adventure she asked if she could take Yaiba with her and there were yeses.

* * *

"Why would Neikan want to meet the Wizard?" Sokka asked...annoyed

"Maybe because she wants not to have green skin" Aang sarcastically responded

"But-but-" Sokka stuttered...unable to tell them his 'Wizard-is-a-con-man' theory


End file.
